


Forged in Fire: A Reylo Dragon AU

by AKyloDarkly83 (ksquared83)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren the Fallen Knight, Rey the stable girl, There be dragons, and enchanted swords, it's magical okay?, reylo dragon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksquared83/pseuds/AKyloDarkly83
Summary: Magic is alive and Dragons are all but myth but Rey, a stable girl from a nowhere village suddenly finds herself thrust into the middle of an adventure that challenges her perceptions of what's fantasy and what is truly real.





	Forged in Fire: A Reylo Dragon AU

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing a few moodboards on tumblr and watching the Hobbit again after a long time, I was inspired to write this dragon AU with Reylo, because let's face it, they're perfect for the role. So let's go on this adventure together, why don't we? Though I doubt I'll create a novel length story like my Fallen Knight canonverse story, I want to focus on the main beats of Rey and Kylo Ren's journey together so there will be more chapters but relatively short ones.

They say that Dragons were once men.  Cursed by the darkest and most ancient magic as punishment for their pride, arrogance, or their unquenchable thirst for conquest, they became winged beasts both ravenous and insatiable in their rage.  Too often as a result of their curse, their first victims were often their own; friends, family, the towns they called home would all be incinerated to the ground and the creature would do so with delight.

There are others who say that some Dragons have mastered the dark arts enough to control the rage and even to regain the form of  men once more.  They may pass among us in fleeting glances, sometimes haunted, sometimes beautiful, other times strange, but no matter what form they took death and fire often followed in their wake.  They say that Dragons are immortal but can be killed with a well placed arrow or sword thrust and though many have certainly tried, there has yet to be an accounting of a Dragon being struck down by a mere mortal.

Rey, a stable girl from a nowhere village has heard all these stories before but she did not fear Dragons.  She knew only too well from experience that men alone were monstrous enough in their unquenchable thirst for conquest and destruction of all things good and pure in this world.  Kylo Ren, the fallen Knight who stood before her now was one such monster.    
She glanced at her friend Finn, lying motionless in the snow, his back splayed open by Kylo Ren’s flaming sword.  He might have been dead already but she couldn’t reach him without going through Kylo.  Her hands tightened around the pommel of her gleaming enchanted sword, it’s blue flames licking the snowy air.

“You’ll pay for that you monster!”  She snarled.

Kylo spun his blade through the chill air, it’s crimson flames a barely restrained inferno.  She knew he was powerful with magic, but was still surprised by how the ground shook beneath them when he spoke.

“It’s just us now.  Your friend can’t save you.  The old man can’t save you.”

“Then I will avenge them both, you wretched creature.  You only wish you could call yourself a Dragon!  All that stands before me is a pathetic worm!”

His eyes blazed at that, his red pupils turning to slits, but then he did something she didn’t expect.  He smirked at her.

“You still don’t understand, little one.  You have a power too, I can help you use it!”  
Her breath caught in her chest.  Was he seriously offering to teach her how to use… magic?  After everything he had done?  His arrogance and casual indifference of her anger made her furious.  Snarling, Rey charged at him, blade swinging.

To his credit, Kylo didn’t seem to react to her sudden attack, instead he met her blade with a crash of steel, spitting flames into the wet snow with a sizzle.  Her arms rang with the impact but she brought her sword up to strike again.  Somehow knowing where and how to swing, she was able to attack and parry but Kylo still drove her back with far superior skill.  She saw a small crevice between a rocky ledge and darted for it, looking back just long enough to see him give chase.

To her surprise, he’d taken the high ledge and jumped down behind her just as she’d emerged.  Rey was barely able to get her blade up to deflect his strikes but with a wrenching twist, Kylo pulled her sword from her grasp and sent it into the wet snow far out of her reach.  She was helpless now and at his complete mercy.

“You don’t who you truly are,” he said ominously, “Feel it within yourself.  Free yourself from your ignorance.”

“What are you even talking about?”  She screamed at him, tears in her eyes.  
Kylo advanced and, again, surprised her.  He sheathed his sword as he stared at her.  “You don’t remember, do you?  Who you truly are?”

“I can’t… I don’t understand,” she managed.

He looked at her with something that appeared like pity.  “Then I will show you.”  Kylo advanced on her again only this time he seemed to grow in size with each step.

Rey watched in shock as his form expanded to the heavens above and black wings unfurled into the night sky, blotting out the moon.  His head expanded and distorted into a muscled trowel of scales and spikes and his arms and legs grew talons like daggers from each toe.  Arching his snakelike neck to the sky he bellowed a great and powerful roar that shook the very fibers of her being.

“Oh my God,” she muttered with fear.  

Kylo brought his massive head low to the ground and fixed a single black and red eye upon her.  “Do you see now?  Do you understand?”

In that moment, Rey understood one thing, that she was in over her head.  Panicked, she turned and ran for the forest clearing, not thinking of anything other than escape.

“Why do you run from your destiny?”  Kylo growled.  He flapped his massive leather wings, causing enough of a gust to snap trees like twigs and to knock Rey to the ground.  He circled her like a predator waiting to pounce, broken branches cracking under his massive claws.

“Your parents threw you away like garbage, little one,” he snapped.

Tears stung her eyes as she retorted, “They didn’t!”  
“They did,” he hissed.  “Did you stop to consider why?”

Rey thought back on those days, the fleeting memories of her mothers worn face looking at her with concern as she crawled around on all fours.  She remembered her father’s drunken rage as he cursed her for a beast and the tears it brought her.  She thought of how they climbed aboard the wagon to cross the river by barge and how her mother shouted to her that they would return, but they never did.  
Rey knew why they’d done it, but she could never bring herself to admit the truth.  Even now she couldn’t accept it, she simply couldn’t.

“You are like me, little stable girl.”  Kylo said with a glint of his ivory teeth.

Somehow, that simple statement smashed her fear into a thousand pieces and scattered it to the winds.  Rey glared up at him feeling a furious heat rising up within her.  She stood before him and declared, “I am nothing like you!”  Then she roared with every ounce of pent up rage she had left.

As if waking from slumber long overdue, she felt the transformation overcome her limbs and body as she rose higher into the air.  Her neck lengthened, her muscles grew powerful and her pent up white and beige wings expanded to their full width as she dug her talons into the soft dirt and bellowed her defiant challenge to Kylo Ren.

Though he, as mighty as he was, still towered over her, he shrank back from the ferocity of her defiance.  Now she was the one to stalk him in a circle as he fell back, slipping on downed trees in his haste to move away.

“Why are you so scared all of a sudden?  Why do you fear me?”  She said with menace.

“You, you do not yet know your true strength!  You’ve forgotten your true self for so long, you need a teacher to help you harness your powers!”  He proclaimed hastily.

“No thanks.  I can manage,” she answered.  Rey said nothing else, because nothing needed to be said.  She lunged and grabbed Kylo by the throat with her powerful jaws.

He roared out in surprise as she wrenched and pulled him down to the ground, but he was too powerful still and kicked her away before snapping at her forearms.  Kylo growled in wounded shock as he followed her, waiting for her to strike again.

Rey didn’t hesitate to lunch again, but this time Kylo was ready for the attack.  He feinted and used his wings to smash into her side, knocking her into the trees.  She whipped back with her spiked tail, knocking his legs out from under him. He fell on his back with a thunderous boom as Rey pounced on him, snapping and hissing at his face.  
Kylo roared out, unable to find leverage to lift himself but instead belched a blast of fire by her neck that forced her to leap backward with a flap of her wings.  Once freed, he rolled back onto his feet and snarled at her.

Rey prepared herself for anything, but was still surprised when Kylo opened his maw and spewed a stream of fire in her general direction.  The flames didn’t touch her but she flew backward anyway to escape the heat.  She started when Kylo leapt over the line of burning trees he’d just ignited and charged at her.

Reacting on pure instinct, she opened her jaws and stream liquid flames at him and hitting her mark.  Kylo roared in pain as the flames engulfed his body, sending him reeling but Rey kept lunging, pushing him back into the burning trees.  As he stumbled and slipped, she saw her opportunity and took it.

Reeling her tail back, she spun and whipped it around, smashing it into his vulnerable face, gouging a large cut from eye to neck that bloomed with fresh blood.  Kylo roared in agony as he fell onto his back.  His concentration broken, he reverted to his human form before her eyes, gasping in pain as he looked up at her in awe.  
Rey found that… strange.  He wasn’t angry, or even scared, but almost reverent.  The sight was such that it touched her own human spirit and caused her to revert as well.  Once again a lonely stable girl, she approached Kylo Ren until a loud crack and a shattered tree collapsed in front of her, still on fire and splintered.

She dove out of the way to avoid the embers, but by the time she could look back, she felt the whoosh of powerful wings as a dark shape rose into the midnight sky and vanished into the darkness.  Kylo had fled.

She stood there for a long moment attempting to understand what had just happened as well as process the truth of his words.  She had known all along, and so had her parents.  Rey remembered Finn lying in the snow and her sword, the sword of Skywalker.  She ran to retrieve both and hoped it wasn’t too late.

Finn was hurt but still breathing as she cradled him in her arms.  Just as she thought they had been abandoned, a familiar growl came out through woods and there, atop the battered old wagon was Chewbacca.  She’d been found!

Getting Finn back to the Resistance stronghold was only one leg of their journey.  As Rey watched them cart him away, she was left with only questions and precious few answers.

She was a Dragon.  She had magic in her blood.  She’d defeated Kylo Ren, yes, but there was more, much more she needed to learn to make sense of this all.  Perhaps the mysterious Luke Skywalker of legend would help her understand.  He was a powerful wizard and would know more about the strange new world she’d found herself venturing into.

One way or another she would find answers.  Of that much, she was certain.


End file.
